Universus
by Avid.Spade
Summary: What started off as a business trip flickers into something more than just papers, pens and contracts. It's suddenly about the sun and the sand, and the girl with long orange locks. It was impossible to tell whether it was a bad idea or a pre-planned disaster set forth by the gods, but a few words and several glares can go a long, long way. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters associated with it.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was a hot day. Not your average hot day. It was a sort of 'deathly' hot day, where the weathers uncertainty made even the most indifferent of people want to shrug off all articles of clothing and rest their bodies on a piece of ice. Reality, unfortunately, did not provide a block of ice for every individual in the bustling city, which in turn resulted in very empty streets and very crowded vendors and stores.

40 stories up a glass windowed building, Seto Kaiba sat on his leather chair typing away with swift keystrokes on his laptop. To say the heat bothered him would be an understatement- he much preferred the cold. And though the AC was pushed to the maximum, the cooling around the building did nothing to hide the sweat stains on his workers, or the strange odor that shifted from one floor to another. The moderate tone colors in his office however did wonders with keeping the room cool and impeccably clean for some reason.

Hot as it was, he kept his large trench coat on. He considered it to be one of his defining possessions, something along the lines on irreplaceable. He stopped typing when a loud ring echoed through the office walls. Kaiba glanced at the phone before picking up the receiver.

"Mr. Kaiba this is the main floor here." The woman's squeaky voice rang.

"What is it?"

A nervous stutter came from the other side. "Well sir, the...the- some of the workers have passed out due to the heat. Not many of them just 1 or 2...well maybe 6 at most," she gave anxious laugh. Kaiba didn't respond for several moments.

"Get them some medical attention. This doesn't mean anyone else gets to leave work," he added sternly.

"Oh yes of course Sir, I'll see to it," she replied.

"And tell security to check the back of the building. I don't want to see people hanging around the ventilation shafts for free cooling services."

"Yes right away-"

He cut the phone before the woman could finish her sentence and went to resume his deskwork when his office door opened revealing short boy with wild black locks. "Seto you gotta increase the AC," Mokuba groaned as he fell face front on the couch. Clearly the lack of 'cold' in the building was getting to everyone.

Suppressing a roll of his eyes, Kaiba shook his head at his younger brother. "The settings are already maxed out Mokuba."

"But it's so hot-"

"Deal with it."

Mokuba trudged over to his desk and glumly stared at his brothers working form. "But I don't wanna deal with it. I can't even eat ice-cream," he mulled on.

"I believe there are bigger losses than ice-cream in this weather."

Mokuba raised a brow, "why does every thing have to fail when it's so hot? Nothings working," he added, pointing outside the high tower glass window. Kaiba gave a quick glance out into the city street- it did appear rather deserted.

Narrowing his eyes at the computer screen, his languid hands moved furiously across the keys. "it's not the only thing that's not working," he growled.

Mokuba peered his head over the corner of the table, "what's not working?"

"I have to go," Kaiba said to no one in particular.

"Where?" Mokuba asked, confused by his brothers sudden need to leave. "Where are you going on a day like this? You'll die out there," he added, and just for dramatics, placed a hand over his head.

"Company meeting," Kaiba's voice came short and curt.

"Why can't the 'company' just come here?" Mokuba said pointedly.

Kaiba glanced at his brother lazing form on the couch as he began compressing papers into his brief case. "Apparently their company owner has some form of a heat allergy."

Mokuba raised a brow in amusement, "so he can't come here because of the weather? I guess nothing does work when it's this hot does it, Seto?"

"Sounds more like a fat mans excuse to me," he muttered back, earning a small chuckle from his brother.

"So where have they decided to meet then?"

"Beach resort."

Mokuba sat up from his position on the couch and gave Kaiba and incredulous stare. "But what about the heat and all the 'I'm allergic to this weather' thing?"

"Like I said- a pathetic excuse to spend time on the beach."

Mokuba scoffed and shook his head, "that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard, although I guess the beach is a little bit nicer since it's by the ocean."

"It should be expected. He's own a media company that focus's more on the female population. Most of the shows under his network are over the top and fake, but get a high view count because of the appealing cast they scout. It seems the hoarder's decided to try getting more publicity by staying at the beach," Kaiba explained.

Frowning, Mokuba replied, "but what does that have to do with Kaiba Corp? Why would you ever want to go see someone like that anyway?"

"I don't," Kaiba said, shutting his briefcase, "but using his popularity would be a good way to attract more attention to Kaiba Corp. products through some mass media. A simple means of advertising," he smirked.

Mokuba stared at floor, deep in thought.

"I don't know how long this will take. Lock the office before you leave Mokuba."

"Can I come?"

"Absolutely not," Kaiba's voice rang coldly through the halls as he walked towards the elevator. He had a feeling that question was coming. Mokuba quickly locked the door and rushed to his brother's side.

"Please Seto? I promise I'll be a good kid," he added with a big grin.

"No."

"Why not?" He whined

"Because I said so."

"Please, I can't take this heat anymore. At least the beaches will be moderately cooler than this heat shack! Common Seto," he pleaded, blocking the elevator doors.

Glaring down at his younger brother, Kaiba raised a brow at his brothers' desperate antics. After several moments of their intense staring battle, Kaiba muttered under his breath and gave a small nod. "Fine-"

"Yes!" Mokuba squealed throwing a fist in the air.

"But stay where you're supposed to and don't wander off sight," Kaiba said in an iced tone. Mokuba nodded in seriousness, knowing all too well the firmness of his brothers' words.

"I'll be careful Seto, I promise."

Kaiba wasted no more time and stepped into the elevator. Mokuba followed in suit, swaying happily on the heels of his shoes. After several moments of silence he spoke, "so...are we taking the jet?" Kaiba glanced at his little brother and back to the steel doors of the elevator.

"Obviously."

oOo

"Seto, can I just say this is quite possibly the best decision you've ever made in your life," Mokuba breathed, as he stuck his head out the car window, staring openly at the many semi-nude bodies lingering around the sandy beach.

"I beg to differ," staring in the same direction his brother was.

"Really? I mean, just look at this place! I feel better already," he sighed, leaning back into the seat of the car.

"Well don't get used to it. I don't plan on sticking around too long," Kaiba said, breaking his brother's manifestations.

"Is that our hotel?" Mokuba pointed to a grand pastel building towering near the edge of a cliff side.

"I made hasty reservations on the jet so don't expect an ocean view," Kaiba frowned, watching his brothers expressions change.

"You're too good Seto," Mokuba said, as his corners of his mouth tugged upward. "Too good."

The pair stepped out of the car once it stopped in the lobby area. Kaiba scanned the location through narrowed eyes and once he was satisfied, he returned his attention back to the hotel. "Let's go," he beckoned to Mokuba.

"I've booked us separate rooms next to one another with an attached door," Kaiba explained and further briefed Mokuba about the area and it's restricted zones.

Smiling at his brothers concern, Mokuba responded. "Seto don't worry, I'll be fine. Seriously."

Kaiba gazed at his brothers short form passively, "my past experiences seem to say otherwise." Grabbing a closing elevator, Kaiba pressed the top floor button, ignoring Mokuba's cross expression.

"Well at least I know how to have a good time," he retorted as the elevator began moving.

Good time? You're not even 15."

Mokuba scoffed when a sly grin slid on his face, "you need to relax Seto- to get away from all of 'this'," he simpered, gesturing his hands in the air in reference to Kaiba's rather super-human work habits and inability to sleep more than 4 hours.

"If it hasn't escaped your attention, I happen to like all 'this'," he said monotonously.

Mokuba shrugged, knowing a loss when he saw one. "Whatever you say. This my room?"

Kaiba nodded and tossed Mokuba a card, "don't damage anything."

"I'll try not too!" Kaiba watch as the boy disappeared into his room. Silence ensued.

Pulling out his own card, Kaiba walked a few steps down the elegantly furnished hallway to his own room. Swiping his card, he pushed the door open and walked into the serene lit room. It was a modern room with less furnishings and large amounts of accessories and plants placed around the room in a rather organized fashion. Kaiba walked out o to the balcony and raised a brow- seems like he had somehow ended up with an ocean view after all. He watched as the sunlight leaked through the transparent currents and hit the tiled floors that created moving shadows. He analyzed the room thoroughly, from ceiling to floor and gave a nod of approval.

Suddenly, his ears quipped at a small sound. Narrowing his eyes, the grip on his briefcase increased as he made his way to the bedroom door. A muffling was heard followed by scampering and another small sniffling sound. He turned the handle slowly and pushed the door open.

When it was about a quarter way open, Kaiba's eyes widened a fraction and he slammed the door shut. The sounds inside immediately stopped. Groaning, Kaiba rubbed his eyes before kicking open the door, all thoughts of maintaining decency going down the drain. It was safe to say, that Seto Kaiba thought he was hallucinating...unless of course he wasn't, which would make the entire situation a lot more difficult to absorb.

Blinking several times, Kaiba stared at the girl in front of him who was tied tightly by the hands and gagged by the mouth. The idiots who put her there forgot to tie her legs, which explained the movement of feet.

His shocked expression returned to its hardened glare, as he paced forward into the room. "Give a name and an explanation or I swear this will end badly for you," he hissed, bending down to her form on the bed. Her teary eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

"Mphhm, mhhmiy!"

Oh right, the gag.

Before Kaiba could remove it, he heard more noises coming from the living room. _What the hell is wrong with this hotel? _He inwardly thought. Glancing around the room he spotted a closest and whipped his head back to the subjected victim.

"Get up," he said, motioning with his hand to follow. Confused and dazed the girl got off the bed and stumbled straight into Kaiba's back. She glanced at him, cowering under his murderous glare.

"mmphry," she said quietly and stared at the ground.

Grabbing her by the shoulders he shoved her into the closet, locking it shut. "Don't make a damn sound," he hissed from the other side; her murmuring stopped. The bedroom door was violently opened several seconds later.

"Who the fuck are you?" A tall, broad looking man asked. His partners' eyes seemed to survey the length of the room before stopping on Kaiba who stood their, calm and collected.

"I believe I should be asking that question since this is my room," he retorted, as his eyes roamed the gruff appearance of the men.

"There was a girl in here," the skinnier one said getting straight to the point.

"I see no girl."

"Don't play stupid," The bigger one growled and took a threatening step forward, "she was right there," he indicated, pointing a finger to the bed.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "there is no one here, and now I suggest you leave or I'll call security."

"You wanna call the sec-"

"I don't want to call security," he cut in, "I_ will_ call security."

The men were a bit taken aback by Kaiba's calm composure- if anything, he had the higher say in the situation at that very moment and it seemed the two realized that. "But-"

"But what?" Kaiba intervened, sounding almost bored now. A grim silence fell over the room before the men finally decided to leave. "Common, let's go," one of the muttered as they made there way to the door. "There's plenty of girls on this beach to snag."

When he heard the front door close, Kaiba didn't waste another second. He opened the closet door. The girl flinched at the sound but steadily pulled herself to her feet and glanced around the room. "They're gone," Kaiba muttered, watching her hazel eyes give the room another look of finality.

She sighed in relief, but it was short lived.

"Now," he said, placing his briefcase on the desk, "name and explanation before I alert security."

Her eyebrows shot up and she began shaking her head again. She gestured her nose toward her bindings before it clicked in Kaiba's head. Right, she couldn't talk. "Come here." Obediently, she walked over the desk and stopped in front of him.

"Turn around."

Nodding, she did as told and waited as his hands swiftly un-tied the bindings around her hands. Next he undid the gag around her mouth. Upon doing so, she started coughing and rubbing her wrists. Kaiba watched her with a raised brow and leaned against the dresser. Normally he didn't care for such situations. In fact, if there weren't something so impeccably familiar about her, he would have told her to leave.

"Thank you," she gasped, "for saving my-"

"Whatever," he cut in. "If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else. Now start talking."

Running a hand through her long orange locks, she heaved a sigh out, "right, of course...uhm, those guys were scouting the beach for girls for some modeling thing and then I was...misled here. I had no idea, really!" She said innocently. "Oh right and I'm Serenity-"

"Come again?"

She frowned, "but I wasn't done-"

"I said repeat your first name."

"Serenity," she replied slowly.

"Wheeler's sister?"

Her eyes brightened and she nodded, "yeah, do you know my brother?"

Kaiba gave a sour laugh and started at her with a mixture of pity and loathing, "Know him? He's a no-good dog."

Serenity's eyes fell immediately, "oh, I see. Excuse me then." Not wanting to engage in further conversation with someone who openly disliked her brother, she side-stepped Kaiba.

He caught her by the elbow, "where exactly are _you_ going?"

"Leaving obviously" she replied, still not making eye contact.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "without repaying your debts? You're worse than your brother, but I'm not particularly surprised," he added coolly.

She glanced up at him and shook her elbow out of his grip, "what do you want?" Her voice sounded hurt and angry all together. As long as he didn't ask for anything outrageous, she supposed is was alright. But then again, this was Seto Kaiba she was talking about here.

"Its simple really," he stated, boring his eyes into hers.

"Watch my brother for me."

* * *

**Author Note: **Ah, another day, another fic.! I'll be sweet and short since it's the first chapter: Partial story credits go to xoxoserenityxoxo who requested another Serenity/Seto fanfic and supplied me with some insight on how to go about with this story. As usual, reviews are appreciated and stick around for more I guess :)


End file.
